Digimon Adventure Chapter 3
Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length: 1946 words Section heading Chapter 3 The Birth of Greymon I was looking around at everybody, to see what there faces were showing. Horror. I couldn’t do anything about it, the people I was assinged to protect were all going to die. Not even twelve hours after I got the job. I frown at this, I can’t accomplish anything. As a final prayer, I close my eyes. ‘Please, I don’t care if I end up in heaven or hell, but put me in the place I deserve. Even if it’s a place of eternal punishment,’ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes when I heard Gomamons voice, calling for his fellow fish. “I call upon the fish!” I looked down at the water, I hated the water, due to the fact that I couldn’t swim. But I saw a bunch of fish gather at the water, so they could save us all. Crap, I was allergic to the fish, meaning that I was also allergic to seafood. I was the first one to land onto the fish, with the exception of Gomamon. “Why don’t thy all go to sleep. I will wake you up when we find a good landing spot, but that might take a few hours.” I nodded, and closed my eyes. The first time I ever slept on some in some fish , pretty crazy day. on my dream, I saw a mountain. Inside the mountain was a dark force at work. They were what looked like black gears turning, some shoot out, flying in directions and places I couldn’t see with my eyes. I couldn’t move, and i saw a black figure walking on top of the mountain. “Lord Devimon, seven kids arrived at the digital world today.” A not so intimidating figure was following the black figure around. Sounds like it was trying to give there master news or something like that. “What importance do these seven kids serve to me. Probably some people who traveled to a wrong place at the wrong time.” “Remember the prophecy of the digidestined? How some kids who came to the digital world with special devices would overthrow you. I noticed earlier that these kids did have some devices that they received at Earth. It was what enabled them to travel to here.” The black figure looked at the lower class figure. “These kids might be able to overthrow me! I shall send black gears to the other places around this island. Than they shall hopefully be able to defeat these young hindrances. Now go, fight with Leomon, and maybe I will come and take him over to.” I woke up, and noticed that almost a whole hour has passed already. Seven kids, there are seven people in this group, if I included myself. Could it be possible that they were talking about us? Never mind, it was probably just a coincidence. Everybody was either asleep, or talking with someone else. The people who were asleep were Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Mimi. While the people who were awake were T.K. and Sora, they were to busy talking about there familys. Like Matt, and Soras mother. I knew that they were having a good conversation, and knowing what kind of dream I had, I stayed awake. I took off my ring to look at it. Sora looked at me for a brief moment, and blushed a little. What was she playing on me? I wanted to talk to my mother, maybe she would relate to me. I would at least want to know why she left my father, and made Jim and I grow up with only one parent. My father was a horrible parent, I can’t able to sleep at night, due to fear of him coming into my room and beating me up. Nobody should be raised to the point that they would have to worry about that, including that fact that if it’s your own father. I know he doesn’t treat Jim like this, in fact, he treats him amazingly. He always gives Jim exactly what he wants, but always gives me constant insults and ruins my self esteem. I became so lost in this thought that I almost didn’t hear what Gomamon had to say about us finally reaching a island. I put my ring in my pocket. We pulled up, and got off the fish one by one. The fish swam away, and we all settled down. “What happened earlier with you all becoming bigger?” Izzy asked Tentomon, and he responded. “It’s when we go up to the next level in our digivolution line. We had to go up because it was the only that we could save you all. This is how we are going to stay for the majority of our time with you.” “Digivolution, I don’t think that’s in my dictionary. Maybe I should ask for it to become a actual word.” I said out loud, but mainly thinking to asked to myself. “What do you think we should do now?” Matt asked the whole group for some contributions. “I think we should go back to where we started, so we might be able to find everybody else who is at the camp.” I threw in my two cents on the matter. “I don’t think that’s exactly a good idea. Because of the giant red insect that we had to face earlier. Maybe it’s waiting for us there still. I think we should just go around and hope that we could survive long enough to find everybody else at the camp. You probably won’t know who they were, because you just showed up to camp today.” I knew right away that Tai was referring to me. I also knew that he was meaning it in the insultive kind of way. Everybody else agreed and started to this idea, and started walking away from me. Before they were all away, Sora looked back. She looked at me, smiled, and I put one thumb up towards her direction. I smiled back as well. And she blushed again, she walked away along with them. I sat down when everybody was away from me, with the exception of Gomamon. “Come on Joe, let’s go try to find everybody else in the group before it’s to late.” I looked down at the ground for a moment, and knew that he was right, and I got up. I catch up to everybody else within a matter of a couple of minutes. “why didn’t you guys wait for me?” I asked the others. “Joe, is there anything you don’t don’t complain about?” Matt asked me. I looked away from his direction, and he started to insult me. “Look at his socks, there just, big and blue! His glasses aren’t any better either. They look like the ultimate nerd-fest. The way he talks in also stupid. like ‘hey guys, I’m the responsible one!.’ He’s just possibly the lamest person I ever met in my entire life. And his white shirt that’s to small on him. Joe’s just a disgrace.” I close my eyes, not being able to handle these insults. It’s bad enough I have to deal with this from my father. Why can’t I ever get away from this misery. Why didn’t bring my knife with me to my drive, then I could just sneak away and do the deed. This life is just too much to bear! I would rather be dead. That’s when we saw a bunch of phone booths, and everybody ran towards them. They started to call a different set of numbers. Mainly they were trying to call there parents, but all the calls were unsuccessful. When everybody gave up, I tried to do some calls by myself. Everyone was sitting down, ready to eat. Izzy asks out loud. “Does Joe always act like this?” Matt gave a answer that I should have predicted. “Every single day. I hate that guy.” Why does Matt want to be so mean to me? That’s when Sora gave in her two cents. “He’s not all that bad of a guy.” I kept calling, not even listening to what they were saying. Mimi had a bunch of camping trip necessities in her pack. Who would have guessed that such a annoying girl would have that with her. I knew who she was, she goes to school with me. Although she is a year younger than me, but her popularity makes her noticeable even to the seniors. She is a part of the cheerleading club, and shows up to every one of the school games. Nobody tried to make a move on her before, because of all her expectations. I knew that she was only being a part of the popular group for the sake of popularity. They would have continued to take badly about me, if Tai didn’t notice my medical bag on me. I took it from my house when I left last night. He called me over, and showed him everything that I had had in my medical bag. “Okay, let’s take turns at who carries this bag. We would switch every two days. I will go first, and the day after tomorrow, Mimi will take the bag.” “Oh, but I don’t want all that strain on my back.” Mimi was starting to make up excuses about why she wouldn’t carry the bag. “Why don’t you just take some responsibility every once in a while, stop talking about cheerleading camp, and do what people ask you to do!?” That’s when I got interrupted by a giant seamonster. “Great, I’m allergic to seafood too!” I yelled, and tried to climb up a cliff. A useful skill that I developed trying to run away from my dad. The seamonster shoot water at me, and I fell down to the ground. Crack! Crap, that was my back most likely breaking. Sora was the first to run up to me, and she held me to her grasp. She told me that everything was fine and that I didn’t have to worry about anything. But I knew I had plenty to worry about, my back was probably broken by now. The seamonster grabbed a hold of Tai, and he started struggling to get out. That’s when Agumon yelled for Tai to be saved, and Tai’s device that he got earlier glowed. Some bright light surrounded Agumon. “Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!” The device stop glowing. A even bigger dinosaur appeared, it was able to shot out a even bigger flame than it was able to before. “Novablast!” Greymon shouted. He shoot one flame to the seamonster, before it was able to do anything about it, and it flew away into the water. Greymon went back to Agumon. “We won! I think it’s proper time to have a meal.” Izzy said. Everybody was about to start eating. I then said out loud. “I don’t need anything to eat. My father wouldn’t approve of it.” I was barely able to get up with a problem. I started to cry in miserable pain. We decided to spend the night on the beach, were we were already at. Why am I even here? I am just a burden to everybody here, just look at them. Nobody accepts me as a part of the group. I should just leave, then I wouldn’t be anybodys burden anymore. My father wouldn’t know where I was, all would be fine. Although I should just go to the water when everybodys asleep. Drown, but I remembered my duty I got assigned. To protect these people. So that’s why I decided to still keep going on with this awful assignment. Category:Digimon adventure